Special Training
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Lady kawaguchi has chosen Yami-Yugi for some special training that will improve is...stamina. WARNING: Age gap.


**A/N: Got the idea for this after reading a hentai manga chapter by Kai Hiroyuki.**

 **Special Training**

Yami never thought he would be getting one-on-one lessons from Lady kawaguchi. He wonders why she picks him but, he's not complaining tho. When she chose him, Lady took off her Glasses and gave him a strange look. It looked, hungry. Yami thought she didn't have anything to eat at the time. So thought nothing of it.

Today's training was a run in the park. They ran so much that it turns to night. Yami found it odd Lady kawaguchi was focusing so much on improving his stamina. "Now we rest," Lady said not breaking a sweat or showing signs of fatigue.

"Finally," Yami said panting. His hand in his knees. Hearing a sound, the both of them looks around for it and is shocked to see a couple having sex. Both of them get aroused seeing them. Yami got hard while Lady became wet. She hadn't had a cock in a long while. "Should we get going?" Yami asks but did not see Lady kawaguchi. Feeling something rubbing his crotch looks down to see Lady there. She opens his pants and sucks his large dick. It's bigger than the one she just saw.

"Keep quiet now~" she said with Yami's cock in her mouth. Lady kawaguchi fingers herself while sucking him off. He is quite big for his age. She knew she saw something special about him. Yami never had his cock sucked before. It felt good. So much that he cums. After drinking it, finds his seed thick, tasty, and plenty of it. Seeing that Yami is still ready to good took him in a different location.

She places a hand on the tree and with how her pants are can move them to the side, "Don't keep a lady waiting~" Lady kawaguchi said spreading her pussy. Letting her juices drip down. Yami gulps grab her soft ass and slide his entire cock inside her. Lady kawaguchi moans as Yami's manhood fills her up. Digging his fingers in, Yami pumps his hips.

"Someone will find us if you're that loud," Yami said while fucking the older woman.

"I can't help it!" Lady kawaguchi moans, "Your cock feels so good!" Yami reaches around Lady and opens her shirt and kneads her large breasts. She got tighter when he did that. "Right there! More! More!" she cries out. Gritting his teeth, Yami moves his hips faster. The part of his that is worried about someone hearing them quickly fades, because Lady kawaguchi's pussy feels really good. He can feel his cock twitching.

"I'm cumming!" Yami moans.

"Do it inside me!" Lady cries out. Yami stops moving his hips to release a large amount of semen. "Amazing~ So much~" Lady kawaguchi moans as Yami's cum leaks out her pussy because it can't hold all of it. Suddenly, Yami was on his back. Lady kawaguchi got on top of him and rides his cock. She took her glasses off so he can see her lustful eyes. Her hands were on Yami's thighs. She looks at him "Cute~" she said looking at him.

Drool leaks out of her mouth. A crystal clear sign Lady kawaguchi is in love with Yami's cock. Long enough to each her womb. Thick enough to stretch her pussy nice and wide. The best part is that Yami has still enough room to grow. Also, she's glad to have the first shot at him. The freshest fruit is always the tastiest.

Yami's cock pulses a few times before firing another huge amount of cum. Lady kawaguchi enjoys Yami filling her up with his seed so much that she came with him. Much to her surprise, Yami is still hard. Even tho he came twice and releasing so much cum already. Maybe he is the one to finally satisfy her.

Knowing she can get more cum out of Yami, pulls is out of her, and moves down to his dick. Grabbing her large breasts warps them around Yami's cock. Lady kawaguchi moves them slowly. Allowing Yami to enjoy the softness of her breasts. Since, Lady kawaguchi came all over his cock, was able to move her breasts smoothly.

The spiky-haired teen digs his fingers into the dirt and rolls his head back. Moans pour out his mouth. By instinct, Yami moves his hips. Lady kawaguchi had a feeling Yami likes girls with a large rack because he was looking at her breasts during their jog, and all the girls he hangs out with have a large chest. Yami moans her name and cums. His seed covers her face. Lady kawaguchi lay on her back "You get to be on top~" she purrs wand spreads her legs. Being overwhelmed by lust grabs her hips and thrusts his cock back into her pussy.

His cock hammers on Lady's womb. Just the way she likes it. Lady kawaguchi had her hands over her head and locks her legs around Yami's hips. Seeing large breasts bouncing in front of him grabs them and sucks her nipples. Lady kawaguchi cums and Yami follows after her. Tired, Yami rests on the older woman's chest, "This will be a part of your training too."

She's true to her word. Every day, after training Yami fucks Lady kawaguchi. She tends to make Yami sweat because she (and other ladies) finds him very sexy all hot and sweaty. It helps that Yami is wearing a tight shirt and shorts. Lady kawaguchi is a woman of self-control but with Yami, that's not the case.

Removing her sunglasses, pants, shoes and panties Lady kawaguchi quickly makes her way to Yami. Who's certainly pushing up weights. He sees Lady kawaguchi the barbell back in the rack looks down to see Lady kawaguchi pulling down his shorts. He was about to ask her what she's doing when she starts sucking his cock. As she bobs her head felt Yami become rock hard.

Satisfied, Lady kawaguchi pulls his cock out with a wet pop sound, slowly crawls on top of his. She puts one hand on his chest and the other grabs his cock and guides it into her pussy. Lady kawaguchi cums a little Yami's cock enters. Immediately, Lady kawaguchi bounces on his cock. Yami moans and sets his hands on her waist.

The busty blond woman looks up to the ceiling with her tongue hanging out. She was saying something but, Yami can't understand a word of it because Lady kawaguchi spoke in a slur. However, he can probably guess she's talking about who good his cock feels. In the week they've been doing this, Yami knows all the weak points in Lady kawaguchi's pussy.

Hitting them all, Lady kawaguchi gets a mind-blowing climax. Yami has yet to cum so moves his hips even tho Lady kawaguchi just came. Finally, this time around, Yami is the one in charge. Unable to keep herself up any longer, collapse. Smothering Yami with her breasts. Yami took this as an opportunity to suck on one of her nipples. Lady kawaguchi cries out in pleasure and tightens her grip on the bench.

For a solid few minutes, Yami fucks Lady kawaguchi with no signs of slowing down. When Yami's hips finally stop, fills her pussy to the brim with his seed "You're a fine pupil." Lady kawaguchi said patting Yami's head. It's a good thing he can hold his breath for awhile because Yami's face is still between her breasts.

"I should give you cock a nice cleaning~" Lady kawaguchi purrs and pulls his cock out of her pussy then moves down to his crotch. She rubs the base with her fingers and licks the head. While she does that, Yami pushes himself up. A smile forms on her lips upon seeing Lady kawaguchi between his legs and pleasing his cock. "All done~" Lady kawaguchi said smiling.

"Thank you," Yami said.

"Same time, same place." Lady kawaguchi said getting up and picking up her discarded clothes.

"Understood," Yami said. Getting off the bench Yami picks up his shorts and makes his way to the showers. As he cleans off the scent of sex and sweat realizes Lady kawaguchi's special training is indeed helping somewhat. Intense Gunpla battles don't tire him out as much and have more energy to stamina draining attacks often.

Also, Lady kawaguchi did give him tips to maintain and tune-up his Freedom Gunpla so he can get a higher performance out of it. Tho he still has no idea how to customize his Freedom. When he asked his friends about it they said to keep Freedom the way it is. Because can pilot it the way he can. His grandpa did tell him to completely master Freedom because doing anything else to it.

Yami did understand what his grandpa meant. Maybe can do some sparring with Fumina as the rest of her teammates are busy and Yami can't ask Lady kawaguchi because she has some important business to attend to. "I'll do that tomorrow," Yami said feeling his sore back. Training with Lady kawaguchi did leave him a bit sore.

As he wakes back more remembers that Lady kawaguchi said she's going to introduce him to a training partner. Yami wonders who that might be.


End file.
